Trick555 (First Term)
After Benblue9 left, UCR members weren't happy at first, thinking nobody could be as charismatic and charming as him. As time went on, the members began to like Trick555 just as much, however his presidency was filled with far more drama. When Benblue9 returned later down the line and created RFA (ROBLOX Freedom Association) because he was unable to get UCR back, Madigan7657 joined and was later given presidency. RFA became known as just one of the many rebellions to UCR during Tricks era. RFA was initially meant to be a brother clan to UCR, but this did not last long. It was later shutdown by VAK. Trick555's first second in command was Mattapplestar. The two seemed to be a pair that would get together very well and Mattapplestar was almost set in stone to be the next president, but one day Mattapplestar left UCR, sparking the beginning of what would become the biggest uprising in UCR's history. Mattapplestar created The Sky Clan of ROBLOX, a group that was meant to rebel against UCR and defeat it. Many who were loyal to Mattapplestar would follow him over to SCR. These members were then exiled from UCR for treason. SCR and UCR would engage in a series of wars that defined UCR's rise to power and SCR's foundation. UCR would win every single war against SCR until finally, Mattapplestar lost interest in destroying UCR, and instead began to grow SCR into what it is today. After these wars ended, UCR would allow SCR members to rejoin UCR for their old ranks and the two clans would keep to themselves. Trick then appointed Luongo100 to be the Vice President of UCR but Luongo100 never received the presidency because, Luongo100 being good friends with Mattapplestar and High Rank in SCR, Trick feared Luongo would give the clan to Mattapplestar after. Trick555 was right to worry however, as many of his High ranks rebelled against him, plotting to overthrow him in the past. Hacker1leo was one of these people. During the start of the Trick555 Era, feeling that Trick wasn't deserving of President, Hacker1leo recruited UCR loyalists in secret meetings and attempted to stage the first uprising against the Trick governance in secrecy with close associates such as B3njam1n and Mattapplestar. The eventual plan was to up-heave Trick555 as President and replace him with an undetermined UCR loyalist believed to be more in tune with the people. As Mattapplestar gave up with the UCR/SCR war, so did B3njamin. Hacker1leo continued with his ultimate goal of getting UCR into, what he believed to be, better hands nevertheless while working in the system. He never gave up because he believed that he was protecting the interests of true UCR loyalists. This rebellion inspired many other small revolutions in the future, but few would change the course of the clans history as much as this one. UCR had many famous wars during this time. After a fight with the Noble Blade leader, jlcompton, Trick555 ended the alliance with what was considered to be UCR's sister-clan at the time. The announcement of war soon after, was to many people's surprise as these two clans had the closest alliance at the time. After a long and troublesome war, UCR emerged victorious, leaving Noble Blade in a state that it never fully recovered from since many Noble Blade members swapped sides to the evidently stronger UCR. UCR and RAT also had a famous war which ended in a stalemate. Neither side surrendered, and both fought with extreme pride for their clans. Neither side wanted to let the other win, but when they realized this, they came together and agreed to end the war without a victor. Along with this announcement, came the development of another strong alliance. As trick grew tired of owning UCR, he planned his retirement. Many long-time veterans would quite during the late months of 2010, to give way for a new UCR. The motto "Old, Historic, Strong, Family" would be replaced by the preaching of progression and on May 5, 2011 (5/5/11) at 5:55PM (To commemorate the legacy of the 555), Trick555 surpised the clan world and gave UCR to TDFall.